Don't Wanna Be A Player
by rita louise evans
Summary: Randy is a player but there’s one girl he would trade all his player days for but she’d never give him the time of day will Randy be able to change her opinion and can he really go after her if she’s with his ex best friend. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Don't wanna be a player**

**Prologue**

Randy is a player but there's one girl he would trade all his player days for but she'd never give him the time of day will Randy be able to change her opinion and can he really go after her if she's with his ex best friend.

**Chapter 1**

Randy was getting ready to go to the club again it's the only thing he could do to try and get her out of his mind. He could get any girl in the world but the one he really wants. After he left his locker room he was walking through the corridors. When he saw her she'd just finished her match with Melina she was a mess but to him she looked like an angel sent down from heaven just for him. She walked past him not saying a word and jumped strait in to his ex best friend John Cena's arms.

"He doesn't deserve her" Randy thought and punched the wall or what he thought was the wall until his hand went through it and blood poured from his hand.

"Shit" Randy screamed.

Then she turned around and looked at him concern in her eyes he didn't want her to worry so he gave her a small smile. Then she turned around and carried on walking down the corridor.

Then he took of his tee shirt off and wrapped it around his hand as he carried on walking through the corridor. Then he bumped into Ashley.

"Randy I was wondering if you wanted to go and get something to drink" Ashley asked.

"I can't I gotta go I'll catch you later" Randy said.

"Ok later Randy" Ashley said.

Then he went to the club and had a few drinks.

While he was at the bar she walked in with him he couldn't help but look at her she looked absolutely amazing, but to him she always did. Then John came over to the bar.

"Randy" John said.

"John" Randy said.

"So what ring rat are you taking home tonight" John asked.

"Shut up" Randy said.

"Randy I was just saying" John said.

"Well don't" Randy said.

"I gotta go I've got a lovely lady waiting for me" John said.

"You don't deserve her" Randy thought.

Then Layla came over and grabbed his hand.

"Randy dance with me" Layla said.

"I don't wanna ok" Randy said.

"Come on Randy you know you want this" Layla said.

"No you know want this, I'm tired of all you tricks, I'm out" Randy said.

"Whatever forget you" Layla said.

Then Randy went back to the hotel room and for the first time in a long time on his own.

Randy didn't really know when his feelings developed for her they've never really been friends, in fact he was always being horrible to her but it was only to try and hide his true feelings for her. He loved her he just wished he could tell her how he felt.

"She's never gonna be with me I'm not good enough for her, she's John's girl I need to move on" Randy thought.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2 **

As Lita was walking through the corridor she saw him she couldn't help but have feelings for him. Even thought she shouldn't she was with John and she loved him but there was just something about Randy. She couldn't help but like him, he was arrogant rued and obnoxious the way he carried himself she couldn't help but be attracted to him. She couldn't let him know she liked him so she ran passed him into John's arms.

"Hey baby" John said.

"Hey" Lita said and kissed him.

"I missed you too are you ready to go" John asked.

"Yeah but first I need to go and get a shower and get ready" Lita said.

"Do you want some help" John asked.

"If we do that we'll never get to the club" Lita said.

"And that will be a bad thing" John said.

"John" Lita said.

"Ok, come on I'll walk you too your room" John said.

Then Lita herd a scream so she turned around and she saw Randy had hurt himself. Then he smiled at her, so she knew he was ok, so she carried on walking down the corridor with John.

"Oh my god his smile I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him, stop it you love John Randy is a player" Lita thought.

"Baby I'll meet you here in half an hour" John said.

"Ok baby" Lita said and kissed him.

Then Lita went to her locker room and she bumped into Trish.

"Hey Trish" Lita said.

"Hey Lita what's up" Trish asked.

"Not much I'm meeting John soon we're gonna go to this club near here apparently it's really good" Lita said.

"Cool I'll meet you there" Trish said.

"Ok cool where's Jeff this evening" Lita asked.

"He's hangin out with Matt tonight" Trish said.

"Are you and Jeff ok" Lita asked.

"We're ok I guess I just wish he'd put me first for once" Trish said.

"Trish you know what men are like, but Jeff loves you I'm sure there's a really good reason for blowing you of tonight" Lita said.

"I guess you're right I'll see you later" Trish said.

"Later Trish and if you want I'll have a word to Jeff for you" Lita asked.

"Thanks girl but I'm sure everything will be fine at least he's not Randy Orton then I'd be worried" Trish said.

"Yeah later Trish" Lita said.

After getting ready John came in.

"Baby you look wow" John said.

"Why thank you" Lita said and kissed him.

"How about we give this club a miss and head strait to the hotel" John said.

"John stop being silly" Lita said.

"What I'm serious" John said.

"John we have to go and I didn't get dressed up just for you" Lita said.

"Oh really" John said.

"Yep is it a crime to want to look good for my man when we go out" Lita said.

"Really you did all this for me" John asked.

"Do you see anybody else" Lita said.

"Come on lets go before we never get there and hey I wanna show you off to let every guy know your with me" John said.

When they got to the club Randy was at the bar he looked so lonely there on his own.

"Babe I'm just gonna go and get us a drink" John said.

"Ok I'm gonna go and sit over there" Lita said.

When she sat down she noticed John and Randy talking and wondered what they were talking about. They weren't exactly friends anymore she didn't really know why John didn't really talk about it. Then John came back over with the drinks.

"Thank you baby" Lita said.

Then she saw Randy talking to that skank Layla and she couldn't help but be jealous.

"Babe would you like to dance" John asked.

"Maybe later" Lita said.

Then Randy left "I wonder what that's about" Lita thought.

Then Trish came over.

"Hey John, Lita" Trish said.

"Hey Trish" John said.

"Hey Trish have you worked things out with Jeff yet" Lita asked.

"Not yet" Trish said.

"Well maybe here's your chance" Lita said.

"What do you mean" Trish asked.

Then Jeff came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Babe I'm sorry about earlier but I really needed to see my brother" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry too I didn't mean to over react" Trish said.

"How about a dance" Jeff asked.

"I'd love too, later John, Lita" Trish said.

"Later Trish have fun" Lita said.

"What was that about" John asked.

"Babe that's Trish and Jeff for you they can never stay mad at each other long" Lita said.

"True how about a dance" John asked.

"I'd love too" Lita said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3 **

A couple of days later Lita was getting ready to go to the club with John, Trish and Jeff when John came in.

"Hey baby" John said.

"Hey" Lita said and kissed him.

"Baby I can't come tonight Vince needs me in the studio tonight to work on my new album" John said.

"Baby you promised me, you had to do that last night" Lita said.

"I know baby and I'm sorry" John said.

"John can't you just tell Vince no, that you spending time with me" Lita asked.

"I can't" John said.

"Can't or won't" Lita asked.

"It's not like that baby I'm sorry" John said.

"John just forget it see you later" Lita said.

"Baby don't be like that" John said.

"Like what we hardly spend anytime together anymore" Lita said.

"Baby please don't start" John said.

"John I'm going before I say something I'll regret" Lita said.

"I'll see you tomorrow" John said.

"I don't know I might wanna see my girls tomorrow" Lita said.

"Babe don't be like that" John said.

"Like what" Lita asked.

Then Trish and Jeff walked in and Trish could fell the tension in the room.

"Have we come at a bad time" Trish asked.

"No you've come at the right time John's not coming" Lita said.

"Oh ok" Trish said.

"Lita it's not my fault I have to work" John said.

"John it never is come on Trish, Jeff" Lita said.

When they got to the club Randy was at the bar again and from the looks of him he'd had quite a few. Then Lita, Trish and Jeff went and sat down.

"I'm just gonna go and get us some drinks" Jeff said.

"Ok baby I'll have a Malibu and coke" Trish said.

"I'll have a beer thanks Jeff" Lita said.

When Jeff was at the bar Lita noticed Randy talking to Ashley and she couldn't help being jealous. "I wonder what they're talking about" Amy thought.

While Randy was at the bar he could see Lita sitting over with Trish she looked so good sitting there he could tell she was looking at him and that just made him want her more. He'd stopped listening to Ashley minutes ago he couldn't even concentrate on anything when Lita was around she took all his thought's. Then he noticed John wasn't anywhere in the club. "I wonder where John is then again here's my chance so" Randy thought.

"Later Ashley" Randy said and started walking towards Lita and Trish.

As Randy was walking over, "why is he coming over here please don't come over here" Lita thought.

"Lita dance with me" Randy asked.

Before she could reply he'd pulled her onto the dance floor and just her luck they started playing a slow song. "I can't look at him he'll know how I feel about him" Lita thought.

"Randy we shouldn't be doing this" Lita said.

"Doing what we're just dancing" Randy said.

"Randy I can't do this" Lita said and ran off.

"What have I done I've scared her off now, I know she feels something for me too I can feel it" Randy thought..

After Lita left the club as she was walking down the road she got grabbed by this guy she was so scared she didn't know what to do.

"Get off her" Randy yelled and pulled the man off Lita and punched him knocking the man to the floor.

"Thanks Randy" Lita said.

"That's ok I'm sorry about what just happened I just wanted to dance I didn't mean for you to run off" Randy said.

"I'm sorry too" Lita said.

Then the man started getting up.

"Come on let's get out of here" Randy said.

"I'd like that" Lita.

Then they went back to the hotel and Randy walked with her back to her room.

"Thanks Randy for saving me" Lita said.

"No problem I'll see you tomorrow" Randy said.

"No Randy please stay with me tonight John's not gonna be here and I'm too scared to stay on my own" Lita said.

"Ok" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy" Lita said.

Then they went inside.

"I'll just get you some blankets" Lita said.

"Thanks Lita" Randy said.

Then Randy took off his clothes leaving only his boxer shorts on. Then Lita came back in the room and she saw him in his underwear even thought she'd seen him in his wrestling gear. It was a bit different when she saw him like this in her hotel room she couldn't help but think how good looking he was.

"I wonder what it would be like him holding me in them strong arms" Lita thought. Randy could tell she was looking at him so he smiled at her.

"Um yeah, um here you are" Lita said blushing.

"Thanks Lita" Randy said.

"I'm just gonna go and have shower make your self at home" Lita said.

After her shower Lita went back into the room and Randy was asleep on the couch. She couldn't help but smile he looked so peaceful sleeping there she couldn't help but go over to him. Then she gently kissed him on his forehead.

"Goodnight Randy" Lita said.

"Good night Lita" Randy said.

"Randy I thought you were asleep" Lita asked.

"I was" Randy said.

"I'm sorry I woke you" Lita said.

"Don't be it's not everyday you get woken up by an angel" Randy said.

Then Lita started blushing.

"I mean it Lita" Randy said.

"I'll let you get back to sleep now coz I'm a bit tired myself" Lita said.

"Ok goodnight my angle" Randy said.

"Goodnight legend killer" Lita said.

Lita couldn't help but smile when Randy talked to her like that, she didn't know what had come over him coz whenever she was with John he was always being rude to her, she liked this new side of Randy.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4**

A couple of hours later Randy was tossing and turning he couldn't sleep all he could think about was her, she was only in the next room he couldn't take anymore and got up and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Lita said.

"I'm sorry if I woke you I couldn't sleep" Randy said.

"Me neither" Lita said.

"Would you like me to make you a drink and we could stay up and watch a movie or something" Randy asked.

"I'd like that I'll be out in a minute" Lita said.

"Ok cool" Randy said.

Then Randy went and made them some hot chocolate. When he got back in the room Lita was sitting on the couch. Randy couldn't believe this was happening it was like something out of his dreams.

"Randy what film would you like to watch" Lita asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I don't really mind" Randy said and handed her a hot chocolate.

"Thanks Randy how about we just sit here and talk" Lita asked.

"Ok I'd like that" Randy said.

"Ok so how did you get into wrestling" Lita asked.

"My dad, growing up watching him made me want to do it too" Randy said.

"Cool I got into it when my ex boyfriend was watching it" Lita said.

"If you weren't wrestling what would you do" Randy asked.

"I'd be in a band I love music I was in bands before I was wrestling" Lita said.

"That's pretty cool I've only ever wrestled" Randy said.

"Randy can I ask you something" Lita asked.

"Yeah go ahead" Randy said.

"Why don't you and John hang out anymore" Lita asked.

"Oh that's a long story" Randy said.

"John won't talk to me about it" Lita said.

"It's nothing really" Randy said.

"Has it got anything to do with me, you and John stopped talking when we stared going out" Lita asked.

"No it's not that" Randy said.

"So what is it coz all this time until earlier I thought you hated me" Lita said.

"Lita I never hated you you've got to believe me" Randy said.

"Ok but why were you always being rude to me" Lita asked.

"Lita I'm sorry about that, I never meant to honest" Randy said.

"I know you didn't but it still hurt" Lita said.

"Lita what ever I said or done I'm really sorry about that I have this habit of pushing away the people I care about" Randy said.

"That's ok Randy coz even if you were being an arse I still liked you, so why aren't you and John friends anymore" Lita asked.

"We just fell out that's all" Randy said.

"Your not gonna tell me are you" Lita asked.

"There's not really much to tell" Randy said.

"How about we watch a movie now" Lita asked.

"I'd like that" Randy said.

During the movie they fell asleep. In the morning there was a knock on the door and Lita woke up in Randy's arms.

"What the hell" Lita thought.

Then the person at the door knocked again.

"I'm coming keep your hair on" Lita said.

"I'm sorry babe for waking you" John said through the door.

"Shit" Lita thought and opened the door.

When John entered the room he hugged her then Randy came out in his boxers.

"Lita who is it" Randy asked.

"What the hell is going on" John asked.

"It's not what it looks like" Lita said.

"Yeah" Randy said smiling.

Then John leapt for him and punched him in the mouth knocking him down, then Lita got in the way from John hitting him again.

"John nothing happened Randy saved me last night from getting attacked so I let him sleep on the couch" Lita said.

John wanted to believe her but Randy was standing there smiling it made it that much harder to believe her. Lita felt hurt that John didn't trust her she trusted him when he said he was going to the studio.

"Thanks for looking out for my girl but you can go now" John said.

"Lita I'll see you later I hope we can still be friends" Randy said.

"Always Randy" Lita said.

"Lita I came over to apologize about last night" John said.

"John I'm sorry too, but why did you have to act like that" Lita asked.

"I'm sorry it's just" John started to say.

"John I really thought you trusted me" Lita said cutting him off.

"I do trust you it's him I don't trust" John said.

"John if Randy wasn't there last night god knows what would have happened I've never been so scared" Lita said.

"Babe I'm sorry you went though that I should have been there. I'll apologize to Randy for hitting him but you have to admit it did look bad" John said.

"Ok I think I would have acted the same if I saw you in your boxers with Torrie Wilson" Lita said.

"So I'm forgiven" John asked.

"I think so" Lita said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 5 **

A few hours later John and Lita went to the arena.

"John I'm gonna go and get ready I'll meet you in twenty minutes" Lita said.

"Ok babe" John said and kissed her.

Then Lita went to her locker room and she saw a note and a rose on her table so she went over to see who it was from. "Hey Lita I just wanted to say thanks for last night, I hope I haven't coursed you any trouble with John I really hope we can still be friends love Randy" the note said. That is so cute" Lita thought.

Then she went to get ready, after she was ready and about to leave Trish came in.

"Hey girl" Trish said.

"Hey girl I gotta go and meet John but I'll see you later" Lita said.

"Lita wait Vince is holding a meeting and he wants you and John to be there" Trish said.

"Ok thanks Trish I'll just go and get John" Lita said.

"Ok it starts in 5 minutes and you know what Vince is like" Trish said.

"Ok I'm going" Lita said.

Then she went down the corridors looking for John then she saw him coming out of one of the dressing rooms doing up his shirt.

"John" Lita said.

"Lita you scared me" John said.

"John what was you doing" Lita asked.

"Nothing babe" John said.

"Anyway we have a meeting with Vince" Lita said.

"Ok lets go" John said.

"John are you sure your ok you seem a bit startled" Lita asked.

"I'm fine honest, I'm just a bit tired" John said.

"Ok babe maybe you should tell Vince all these late night recording sessions have to stop" Lita said.

"Ok I will later" John said.

Then they went to the meeting.

"Ok I invited you here because Raw has been slipping in the ratings and I wanted to shake things up a bit to make things more interesting" Vince said.

"So what did you have in mind" John asked.

"I'm glad you asked right the creative department have come up with a really good story line and I have to say I love it" Vince said.

"Ok what is it" John asked.

"Ok first off what I want to do is say things have to remain professional" Vince said.

"Vince spit it out" John said.

"Ok first off Lita you're gonna be teaming up with Randy" Vince said.

"What they hate each other" John said.

"I'm aware of that John that's why I thought it would be a good way of shacking things up first off Lita is gonna turn on you and join forces with Randy" Vince said.

"What no way" John said.

"John this is not up for negations" Vince said.

"This is crazy you want my girl to hang out with my former best friend" John asked.

"Yes the chemistry they have is amazing" Vince said.

"Vince I love this idea" Randy said.

"You would if you touch my girl I'll kill you" John said.

"I'll love to see you try" Randy said.

"Hello don't I get a say in this" Lita asked.

"Guys you take that anger out of each other in the ring coz you're facing each other tonight" Vince said.

"I look forward to it" John said.

"Vince is they're any other way" Lita asked.

"No that's all and Lita you're in a title shot tonight against Mickie James" Vince said.

"Ok thanks Vince" Lita said.

"I hate this" John said.

"John I don't like it either but we don't have another choice" Lita said.

"I know babe I know if he try's anything tell me" John said.

"John why aren't you friends anymore" Lita asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about it" John said.

"Ok so I'll see you later" Lita said.

"Later babe" John said and kissed her.

Then his phone rang.

"Hello" John answered annoyed.

"Woh! John calm down it's only me" the lady said.

"Sorry babe what's up" John said.

"I was just wondering if you were coming over tonight" the lady asked.

"I can't but I'll see you tomorrow" John said.

"Ok I love you" the lady said.

"I love you too" John said.

"You are so cute Lita is lucky to have you" Trish said.

"Yeah Trish I gotta go" John said.

"Ok later John" Trish said.

Then she went to see Lita.

"Hey Lita" Trish said.

"Hey Trish what's up" Lita asked.

"Not much so you and John are good" Trish asked.

"Yeah why" Lita asked.

"Oh I just over herd you on the phone to John" Trish said.

"I wasn't on the phone to John" Lita said.

"Yes you were about five minutes ago I herd John said I love you too you on the phone" Trish said.

"What I wasn't on the phone to John" Lita said.

"Oh I must have miss herd" Trish said.

"Trish something is going on and I'm gonna find out" Lita said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6 **

After Lita left Trish she went to John's locker room.

"Hey babe" John said.

"Don't hey babe me" Lita said.

"What did I do" John asked.

"Don't act all innocent what the hell is going on" Lita asked.

"What are you talking about" John asked.

"Trish herd you on the phone telling someone I love you too" Lita said.

"Oh that" John said.

"Who is she" Lita asked.

"Who!" John asked.

"Don't act dumb who was the tramp you was talking too on the phone" Lita asked.

"Oh her she goes by the name Mrs Cena" John said.

"Huh" Lita said.

"Yeah as in my mom" John said.

"Oh I Trish she I'm sorry" Lita stuttered.

"Its ok babe I forgive you" John said and kissed her.

"John I gotta go my match is next" Lita said.

"Good luck I really hope you win" John said.

"Thanks John" Lita said and kissed him.

Then Lita went to her match she won after she hit Mickie with the twist of fate and moonsault. Lita was so happy about winning the women's title again. As Lita was walking down the corridor everyone was congratulating her, then she saw her best friend Trish and Trish came and hugged her.

"You know we're going out tonight to celebrate" Trish said.

"Yeah ok but we're gonna have to wait until John's match has finished" Lita said.

"Ok I'll let everyone know I'm so happy for you, you really deserve it" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I'll see you later" Lita said.

Then Lita saw Randy walking in the corridor.

"Congratulations" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy" Lita said.

"Hey know we can be champs together" Randy said.

"Randy" Lita said.

"What Lita I thought we're gonna be friends" Randy said.

"We are its just John" Lita started to say.

"Lita I like you and I know you like me too so I don't really care about what Cena thinks coz he doesn't deserve you, you way to good for him" Randy said.

Then John came round the corner.

"Randy stay the hell away from my girl" John said.

"How about you make me" Randy said.

"John stop! Randy was just congratulating me on winning the title" Lita said stepping into John's path.

"Message delivered now bounce" John said.

"Lita I'll catch you later" Randy said.

"John why have you got to act like that" Lita asked.

"I'm sorry it's I really can't stand him, I'm gonna hate this new storyline" John said.

"John after your match we're going to this club with Trish and everyone to celebrate" Lita said.

"Lita I don't really feel like going out tonight I just wanna stay in and spend time with you" John said.

"John, Trish and everyone's expecting us we can't not go" Lita said.

"Why do you always put your friends first" John asked.

"No I don't" Lita said.

"You do we've hardly spent anytime together in weeks" John said.

"And whose fault is that you're the one always in the studio" Lita said.

"Yeah but that's for my carrier" John said.

"John I know that, please can you go for me" Lita asked.

"Ok and I'm really proud of you winning the women's title" John said.

"Thanks John" Lita said and kissed him.

"I better go my match is next" John said.

"Ok John I'll see you later" Lita said.

"Ok" John said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
